The tale of Beautifulkit
by The-Ghost Wolf
Summary: She is the most beautiful of them all, even her enemies won't harm her. Until she gets a totally not expected prophecy 'The beautiful cat will save us' What could this mean? Even StarClan doesn't know {Trollfic}


I do not own warriors! **WARNING: SPOILERS**

Hello! This is a genuine, probably not so funny trollfic. Before I start this, I'd like to say, please don't tell me I have talent and to use it on real stories. Those get boring. I want to make this.

**A shout out to The Dawn Of These Clans [The forum] By A Silverstorm of Snowflakes. :) A link to this amazing forum on my profile:)  
**

**CHAPTER AT END OF THE ALLEGIENCES! :)**

Takes place in the first arc.

Leader-

Blue star- Blue-gray she-cat, tinge with silver around her muzzle.

Deputy-

Redtail- Small tortoiseshell tom with a distinctive ginger tail.

**Apprentice, Dustpaw**

Medicine cat-

Sandpaw- Pale ginger she-cat

Warriors-

Lionheart- Magnificent golden tabby tom with thick fur like a lion's mane.

**Apprentice, Graypaw**

Tigerclaw- Big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws.

**Apprentice, Ravenpaw**

Whitestorm- Big white tom

Darkstripe- Sleek black-and-gray tabby tom.

Longtail- Pale tabby tom with dark black stripes

Runningwind- Swift tabby tom

Willowpelt- Pale she-cat with unusual blue eyes

Mousefur- Small dusky brown she-cat.

Apprentices

Dustpaw- Dark brown tabby tom

Graypaw- Long-haired solid gray tom

Ravenpaw- Small, skinny black tom with a tiny white dash on his chest, and a white tipped tail.

Firepaw- Handsome ginger tom.

Queens

Frostfur- Beautiful white coat and blue eyes

Brindleface- Pretty tabby

Goldenflower- Pale ginger coat

Speckletail- Pale, tabby, and oldest nursery queen

Spottedleaf- She-cat with a dabbled pelt.

Elders-

Halftail- Big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing

Smallear- Gray tom with very small ears. Oldest tom in ThunderClan

Patchpelt- Small black and white tom.

One-eye- Pale she-cat Oldest she-cat in ThunderClan. Virtually blind and deaf.

Dappletail- Once pretty she-cat with lovely dappled coat.

**Nobody cares about the other Clans**

**REDTAIL HAS NOT DIED YET**

Firepaw, the new apprentice, padded around camp. He went up to Spottedleaf and purred, chorused by her purrs.

Suddenly, she got a seizure, err... A prophecy..

"Have kits, or a great danger will come to the Clan. The amazing beautiful, magnificent, joyful, did I say amazing, cat will come"

"We have to have kits, or else" Spottedleaf announced, Firepaw looked confused at first, and then nodded, solemn.

Ten minutes later

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"They are beautiful, Spottedleaf"

That was before Firepaw looked at his most amazing, beautiful, stunning, wonderful, cute, kawaii, radiant daughter.

Sandpaw also purred. "I don't regret becoming medicine cat now, just to see the birth of _her"_

"I know what to name the two kits. I-Don't-Carekit, and GoAwaykit"  
Firepaw told Spottedleaf.

"Let's name the most angelic one...Beautifulkit"

Spottedleaf meowed, Firepaw nodded.

"I'll be right back" Firepaw promised.

He padded away, and went into Bluestar's den. She padded out and followed him into the nursery. She let her eyes go onto I-Don't-Carekit and GoAwaykit, with joy. She then looked at the best cat alive, Beautifulkit.

She raced out and called a Clan meeting.

"From this moment forward, Beautifulkit will be known as Beautifulpaw, my new apprentice!"

"Beautifulpaw! Beautifulpaw!"

Beautifulpaw padded away, her pink pelt and rainbow eyes glittering. She flew up into the air, padding on rainbows.

Suddenly Ravenpaw burst in, yowling.

"REDTAIL IS DEAD!"

He started screeching his head off until he fell off the highrock, and Tigerclaw padded in and carried Redtail's body.

_Beautifulpaw, heal him. You can bring him back to life._

Beautifulpaw heard. StarClan spoke it, so it must be so.

_'_"MOVE!" She yowled, padding up to Redtail.

She poked his forehead with her tail, and he started breathing.

Every cat started. She was beautiful, and now this? She had superpowers!

"I know who killed him"

She meowed again..

"It was him!" She looked to where Tigerclaw was standing, but he was licking her.

"You are so kawaii, Beautifulpaw. Be my mate!"

"Ok" Beautifulpaw meowed.

"It was her!" Beautifulpaw pointed at Bluestar. She hung her head.

"I'm sorry. Tigerclaw is my new deputy"

"I'm your deputy!" Redtail protested, but she shrugged.  
"Tigerstar! Tigerstar! Tigerstar!" 

Redtail, pouting, padded away, but he passed Beautifulpaw.

"Will you be my mate?"

"Sure"

She had ten kits from Tigerclaw and Redtail in two seconds, without any pain.

"Goldenflower! I may be one hour old, but can you take care of my kits?" 

Tigerclaw was going to go get his nine lives, but Beautifulpaw shook her head. She poked him and he got 1,000,000,000 lives.

"Attack!"

Dogs entered camp, and everybody was hiding. Everyone accept Beautifulpaw.


End file.
